Not in Iowa anymore, Toto
by LivingInLOVE
Summary: Warning! Mary Sues! Emmy, Leanne, and Julius get transported to Middle Earth. They go with the fellowship. Homorous romances involved later.
1. Not in Iowa!

Disclamer: I own nothing...besides Emmy, Leanne, and Julius...oh yeah! And the tiny messengers inside Emmy.

Chapter 1  
  
Emmy and Leanne sat in front of a large screen television, with a bag of popcorn in between them. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King played loudly through the surround sound speakers.

Emmy lazily hummed along with the music. Leanne shot her a 'shut-up glance,' but, predictably, she didn't. Instead, Emmy stood up and began to do a funky dance while humming along even louder. Fed up, Leanne grabbed Emmy's foot and pulled it out from under her, resulting in her landing on the ground with a great THUMP.

"Ouch! My bottom hurts now! You better not have broken it," Emmy said, trying to look at her bottom to see if it had been broken.

"Oh, suck it up, you big...big...whiny baby!" Leanne frowned at her choice of insults. Then she mumbled under her breath, "Could I have picked a stupider insult?"

"Yeah, I bet you could've," Emmy said with a laugh. Leanne got up chased Emmy around the room. Somehow, Leanne couldn't catch Emmy. Leanne looks down at Emmy's feet and lo! she was wearing roller- skates.

"You cheat- AHHH!" The lights went out and Leanne was extremely afraid of the dark. She laced her fingers in her dark brown hair and pulled. "Bad dark! Dark bad!"

"Did the electricity go out?" Emmy asked, flipping the light switch. It didn't work. Emmy was still keeping cool even though her insides were erupting with fear...

Inside Emmy

"This is brain messenger #9,731 to adrenal messenger #73,846! Emmy says she is freaked out and scared! You need to make some hormones to make her feel...odd. Over."

No one could hear tiny brain messenger #9,731 because the other not-so- important brain messengers were running around and screaming. So, that resulted in the adrenal messenger #73,846 not getting the message and, so, he didn't make any adrenal hormone thingies, which was why Emmy was so calm and collected on the outside.

Outside Emmy

"Well at least the T.V is still on. We will have something to entertain us until the electricity comes back." Now we know that Leanne is the stupid one. She also freaks out in not so freaky times.

Emmy is the one who stays calm in freaky times, but also acts freaky the rest of the time.

Suddenly, Julius came in to the room at a run. "Save us! The electricity has gone out we might die." Julius is Emmy's twin brother. "Why is the TV still on? Freaky...," he said as the TV went all swirly-like.

He walked up to the TV that was still on and put out his finger to touch it, but, thankfully, Leanne grabbed his arm just in time. She had a major crush on him.

"Don't do it, Julie! I won't be able to live if you die!" Leanne said in her 'I'm so freaked out that I might pee my pants' voice. "Oh, ok, you can do. Just remember: I love you!"

Leanne was still attached to Julius's arm and Emmy decided to attach herself to his other arm to prove she was a good sister. Julius reached forward and touched the freaky, swrily TV. They were all sucked into the TV and flew through colors of every...color.

They landed with a soft thump in the grass somewhere in the middle of the woods. They observed they're surroundings, carefully, until Emmy decided to speak up.

"I don't think we're in Iowa anymore, Toto!"

"The line is 'I don't thin we're KANSAS anymore,'" Leanne, the stupid, corrected.

"Well, duh. But, since we are actually from Iowa, with all the cornfields and such, I changed the line a wee bit," Emmy countered glaring daggers at the oh so stupid one.

During they're whole little argument, Julius was looking through the trees at something moving in the bushes way far off. _How can I see that far?_ Julius wondered. Then, the bush moved! It walked forward. _How odd_...He thought.

Leanne and Emmy were still arguing when two figures with long, brown hair and pointy ears jumped out of the bush and pointed arrows at them. Leanne and Emmy stopped arguing and looked at them.

"Oh look! It's Elladan and Elrohir!" Emmy said and then she fainted.

R&R please! It'll get better!


	2. Faux Fur

Chapter 2  
  
"That wasn't nice! You made her faint!" Leanne yelled, leaning over Emmy.

The pointy eared creatures still didn't put down their bows. They actually looked quite scared. Julius was quite scared also.

"How does she know our names?" one of them spoke up.

"Maybe she can read minds," Julius suggested, having absolutely no idea how she knew their names.

"I doubt it! On your feet!" the other one demanded. They stood up, except Emmy, of course. "Are you friend or foe?" Pause "Answer me!"

"What is a foe?" Leanne said leaning into Julius. He shrugged."Well, is it like faux fur? That stuff is nice to the animals!" she said and picked up a fuzzy bunny off of the ground and hugged it until its eyeballs popped out a bit.

"I think so...," Julius answered, slowly.

"We are foe," Leanne answered, still holding the bunny tightly, "and proud of it! I'm calling you Fuzzity!" She said the last part to the bunny.

One pointy ear person grabbed Julius, Leanne, and her bunny; the other grabbed Emmy's blonde hair and pulled her along on the ground. The odd looking people stared walking in the direction in which they had come from.

"Just where do you think you are taking us, pointy eared dude?" Julius asked, trying to escape from the boy's harsh, relentless grip."My name is Elladan and that is Elrohir!" He gestured behind him at his brother that was struggling with pulling Emmy. "We are taking you to Elrond, you foe, although he is busy enough trying to heal Frodo's wound, I think he will have enough time to talk to you two," the one pushing him answered.

"There are four of us! You forgot Emmy," Julius said loudly. He would not let his sister be forgotten.

"Five! You didn't count poor, little Fuzzity," Leanne exclaimed.

"But a rabbit won't talk to Elrond! Rabbits can't talk, retard!"

Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes. Elrohir was still struggling with Emmy. She was heavier than she looked. Elladan was having no trouble at all. The 'children' weren't struggling at all. That made Elladan wonder if they were really foes or if they were just really stupid.

They finally got out of the trees and were standing in a nice little valley and far in front of them was a nice looking palace.

"Oh, look!" Leanne exclaimed pointing in front of them at the palace. "It's Oz! Wake up Emmy! She should see it!"

"It is not Oz (whatever that is), it is Rivendell! We live there! Elrond is the lord of Rivendell. We are his sons!" Elrohir yelled. It was sure to be heard all the way across the valley and into every corridor of Rivendell.

"Wait! If that is Rivendell...and you said Elrond is lord of it and Frodo is there then...we are in Middle Earth," Leanne whispered the last part to Julius. He gasped.

He didn't gasp because they were in Middle Earth, but gasped that it took this long for Leanne to make the connection. He had figured it out when they had mentioned Elrond. Emmy figured it out when she first saw Elladan and Elrohir. She was a major fan, as was Leanne, but Leanne was too stupid to figure it out until later. Julius hadn't read the books or seen the movies but had heard his sister talk about it frequently.

The twins took the 'children' up to Rivendell and locked them in a room, since it was the closest room to the sick room in which Frodo was currently residing. They laid Emmy on the bed and left to go get their father.

R&R! Thank You


End file.
